


Pride and Joy

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Lucy finds a nice surprise after being released from the hospital. Short one shot between 2x11 and 2x12
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Rookie Fluff challenge 2020





	Pride and Joy

Title: Pride and joy  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: Another missing scene for 2x11, 2x12. Lucy returns home to find something waiting in the driveway. Short one shot

Lucy was glad she had her sun glasses on when she stepped outside her apartment one of the first days back from the hospital. Jackson had told her they'd brought her car home. She'd left it in the alley near the bar when she went to meet her psychopath date. Now as she stood looking at one of her favorite things in the world her jaw dropped. The orange two door 1977 Datsun 280Z was freshly washed and waxed. Lucy slowly walked around the car. Check that her car wasn't only clean it'd been detailed.

Smiling Lucy opened the driver's door and sat down. The inside was vacuumed and the dash had been wiped down with a cleaner. There was even a new pair of fuzzy red dice hanging from the rearview mirror. A lump formed in Lucy's throat and she swallowed hard. She really did have a wonderful group of friends. The weather that day was perfect so Lucy put the car in reverse and decided to take her baby for a drive. Lucy found a spot along the Pacific Coast Highway to pull over. It was a scenic overlook where people could take pictures of the ocean below. Thankfully there was no one else there. Lucy sat on the hood as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. First call she made was a joint one to John and Jackson thanking them. John told her a surprising nugget of info; it hadn't been entirely their idea. Everyone had pitched in but the main person behind it had been Lucy's training officer; Tim Bradford. Ending the call Lucy glanced at the time and then placed a Facetime call to her partner.

"Hey, boot."Tim greeted. "Doing okay? Need anything?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head taking off her sun glasses.

"I saw my car for the first time since the kidnapping today."Lucy began. "I just wanted to thank you; it looks nearly brand new."

"Least we could do, Lucy."Tim responded returning her smile. "The dice was Angela's contribution."

Lucy laughed and it felt so good to laugh. She saw Tim's face light at her laughter and some of the hard edges soften.

"Where are you?"Tim inquired.

"Near Malibu."Lucy explained as she stretched her legs out. "The car looked too nice to sit in my parking space on this pretty day."

"Glad you're doing better, boot."Tim replied. "I have to go, picked up some OT."

"Bye."Lucy said as she ended the call.

Lucy looked down at the ocean letting the sound and the waves sooth her. She knew she still had a long road of recovery ahead of her Today and the gift from her friends definitely helped.

end


End file.
